


Carry A Tune

by Wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings/pseuds/Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "There should be deathfic where Dean sings 'Hey Jude' to a dying Sam/Cas."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry A Tune

When it was over it almost didn't seem worth the trouble.

There was no explosion, no bright lights or swelling music. More like, whatever brightness there had been around the angel seemed to fade, leaving him almost brittle in the end, his eyes dull. The souls had left but they'd torn through what was Castiel in the process and abandoned him to the fall.

Dean was there, angel blade dropped and forgotten, arms wrapping around Castiel's shoulders before he could crumple to the ground. He sunk to his knees, bringing his friend's head to rest on his lap.

“Dean?”

Dean sucked in a breath, his heart stuttering at the pain in that voice. “Hey, Cas.”

Castiel blinked blankly at the ceiling. After a moment his eyes seemed to find Dean and focus on him, their blue just as piercing as ever. But they were losing their depth, becoming flat and hollow.

“Dean... I-” He broke off with a hiss and his whole body shuddered in pain.

Dean pulled his arms free from where he'd been supporting Castiel to hold his face, hands shaking but as gentle as he could manage as he cupped his cheeks and leaned forward, whispering, “Ssh, it's fine, it's fine. We're gonna...” Only then did he notice the wetness coating his fingers and the hand prints of red marring Castiel's pale face.

“Dean.” His voice was tired and broken but there was no uncertainty in it. He was simply saying Dean's name for the sake of it all and Dean was forced to look away from the blood cooling on his hands to meet Castiel's eyes.

Without a thought, he leaned forward, hunching his back uncomfortably. His cheeks were wet against Castiel's neck as his arms wrapped around limp shoulders, pulling the angel gently against him. One hand reached up to tangle in blood-matted hair while the other fisted folds of ragged trench coat, holding on like Cas might fly off if he let go. But mostly just wishing he could.

It took him a moment to realize there was a halting sound coming from his own throat. A faint tune and he missed a beat when he recognized what it was but didn't stop. Instead, he grew louder, whispering the lyrics as a few thick tears fell, wetting the soft black-brown of Castiel's hair.

 _“Hey Jude, don't make it bad...”_

There was a whisper of movement near Dean's ear, like the ghost of a smile, and he continued.

 _“Take a sad song and make it better...”_

A breath of air ruffled the hair along his neck and the body beneath him seemed to deflate but Dean didn't think about that. He only tightened his grip, wrapping his arms firmly around Castiel's shoulders and pressing him into his chest to a point where it would probably be painful and continued singing softly.

 _“Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better...”_

He sang through the whole song, voice rough but steady, and didn't let go of Castiel until long after the last notes.


End file.
